


A Break from Responsibility

by curlsgetgirls



Series: Little Mix Girlfriends [5]
Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform, Hawaii, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsgetgirls/pseuds/curlsgetgirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leigh Anne and Jesy go on vacation in Hawaii.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Break from Responsibility

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://carameleigh.tumblr.com/). Sorry this hasn't been edited! x

Jesy looked through her shades from her spot on her beach chair. She can't help but bite her lip watching her girlfriend smile and stand in the water, bending down occasionally to pick up seashells and jumping when a big wave came over. Jesy loved the way Leigh Anne was so carefree in that moment, all cares and worries of the world out the window and just having a good time.

And seeing her do that with a cute little bikini that leave little to the imagination is just an added bonus.

Even though Jesy herself isn't really into the whole beach and playing in the water scene, she must admit she is still enjoying herself. The girls finally have a break from tour, promotions, and signings. Not that she doesn't love all of that, but it feels good to kick back and relax with her number one girl.

Perrie used the break to spend some time with her fiancé while Jade wanted nothing more than to see her family again, so it was just Leigh Anne and Jesy enjoying the sunrays of Hawaii.

The place is beautiful and the people are just as sweet as can be. It was almost like all stress just left their body as soon as they stepped foot off the plane.

Hawaii was Leigh Anne's idea. Jesy would have rather gone somewhere where they had to stay inside and cuddle all day, but when Leigh Anne practically begged her to agree on Hawaii, she felt like she had no choice but to say yes.

Not that she regrets it. So far, it seems like a great option.

Jesy is pulled out of her thoughts when a smiling Leigh Anne comes walking toward her, her loose curls bouncing with each step she takes. Natural hair Leigh Anne was Jesy favorite type of Leigh Anne.

"Babe, why are you just sitting here? Come in the water. It feels amazing." Leigh Anne sighs, taking a seat next to her lover. "It’s so cool. Like the refreshing water and the combination of the sun- it's incredible."

Jesy smiled. "like I said before, I’m fine right here." she would much rather just sit and watch her girlfriend and her perfect body enjoy the beach instead of getting sand in between her toes and salt in her eye. When Leigh Anne in the water, it looks graceful. But Jesy feels like if she did that same thing, it would look like an awkward disaster.

Leigh Anne pouted. "That’s not far. You’re just sitting here like a lump and you're not even getting the full experience. Why did you even agree to come if you aren't going to take advantage of being here?"

"To make you happy." Jesy stated simply.

Leigh Anne's face softened. "I know. But, princess, if you really want to make me happy, get your butt up off this chair and get in the water with me. This is the clearest water I think I’ve ever seen in my life and I want to enjoy it with you before we have to get back to work." Leigh Anne stood up and grabbed Jesy's hand, pulling her up.

Jesy rolled her eyes with a smile. "Fine. Anything you want, darling."

"Thank you!" Leigh Anne beamed, leaning to place a quick, loving kiss on Jesy's lips. "You’re going to have a blast. Trust me." and with that, she pulled Jesy toward the water, immediately splashing her with water when they reached the edge, resulting in them having a water fight filled with giggles, hugs, and stolen kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters mentioned. Sorry for typos. Yeah.
> 
> If y'all want a part three, let me know! And if you have any requests, just send them to me on [tumblr](http://carameleigh.tumblr.com/ask). (Or just drop by to say hi ^.^)
> 
> Original prompt given to me by an anon on tumblr.


End file.
